Carbon Tales
by Ark125
Summary: Phylos Carbidium (his friends call him Carbide) lived a long life. He has many stories to share with family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Carbon Tales**

**Ch. 1 - A New Life**

For the longest time, I was very alone. Yes, I had Artemis by my side all the time and Celestia and I had our monthly tea sessions. Heck, my first 700 years were spent with the love of my life and I was never alone with Luna around. After she was banished though, everything changed. I gained a body as well as my best friend Celestia, but she was only available sometimes though as ruling a kingdom comes with a lot of responsibilities. We did hang out a lot over the last thousand years and she always had time for me as I was her royal confidant and adviser. Even so, it was just her and Artemis that knew of my existence as an alicorn.

That is, until I found him.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

It's been a month since Carbide combined his soul with that of my husband Pure Heart and we moved to the realm of humans. My months held in captivity by Black Heart got me used to this new body so my transition into this new life has been smoother than I thought it would. Though as a hostage, I was still treated like royalty. As a common folk, I am not recognized by anyone and it though it is nice that I am not mobbed by people, I am definitely used to having everything given to me.

Pure Heart says that I will get used to it, and his reassuring smile makes me feel better. The kids have adapted well even without their magic. Pure Heart says that it isn't normal for children to have magic in this world, or anyone for that matter, so he took their magic from them. Not permanently though. He gives it back whenever we visit Equestria.

All things considered, I believe this new life will be quite an experience and I trust that I will be quite happy. Or at least I did.

Today, Pure Heart said that he needed to take care of some business in Equestria. I was excited to go home for a day but he said that I couldn't come and that it was something he needed to do by himself. I pouted to which he chuckled.

"Alright, you can come with me to Equestria. But once we get there, I have to go somewhere."

"Great, I will come with you."

He shook his head. "I can't allow it. It's something I have to do alone."

"But-" I was cut off when he held a finger to my lips.

"This is non-negotiable." He removed his finger and kissed me on the lips. When we parted, he smiled. "So are you coming?"

I sighed. "Yes. I suppose I can catch up with my sister."

"Fantastic!" He turned to the stairs. "Kids! You are going to hang out with your grandparents for a couple hours!" He yelled.

The children squealed with excitement from the downstairs as they raced up them.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked as she reached the top step, followed close behind by her siblings.

"I have some business to take care and your mother is going to see her sister." He explained.

"Ahh." Moonbeam whined. "I want to see baby Sunshine."

"Maybe you can come next time, but your aunt doesn't need the stress of another child around right now." I said.

She huffed. "Fine… I'm gonna ring the doorbell!" She exclaimed.

"Not if I get there first." Nightshade challenged.

They all ran down the stairs and out the door to get to their grandparents house first.

We both laughed. "I will run them over and then I will be back to pick you up."

"Alright." I smiled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. "What could he need to do that he is being so secretive about?" I asked myself.

A few minutes later, he returned and opened a portal.

"After you." He gestured towards the portal and I walked through.

* * *

We exited the portal in the castle corridor. I stretched my wings and sighed. "Oh that feels nice."

"I know what you mean." He said, shaking out his legs and wings. After we were done becoming accustomed back to our pony forms, he asked a pony where Celestia was and they directed us to the baby's room.

After thanking them, we made our away across the castle to the baby's room. Upon arriving, we knocked and heard a quiet voice. "Come in."

We opened the door slowly and walked in to find Celestia sitting in a rocking chair, soothing the baby.

"How are you?" Pure Heart asked.

"Hanging in there." She whispered. Baby Sunshine was snoring soundly in her forelegs.

After quietly chatting for a few minutes, Pure Heart looked at the clock. "I have to go. I will be back in a few hours." He kissed me on the forehead and said his goodbyes before walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Tia asked.

"He said he has some business to take care of today. It's so strange, he said that I couldn't come with him."

"Mhmm." She answered. "Did you ask what he was doing?"

"Well, no. I never have to ask. He doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Pure Heart doesn't keep secrets from you. But you have to remember it's not just him in there anymore. His soul was intertwined with Carbide's. Carbide had a whole other life. One that didn't include you for a long time."

I furrowed my brow. "You're right. I haven't even asked him about this other life his." I looked at her. "You don't think he ever… you know."

"Had relations with another pony." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who is to say? A thousand years is a long time."

"You don't need to tell me." I sighed. "I am going to follow him."

She gave me a look. "You don't trust him?"

"Of course I do. I just have to be sure." I stood up and began to walk away, but felt a magic tug on my shoulder.

I turned to see my sister setting her child in the crib. She walked over to me. "Luna, don't do anything drastic. In the thousand years I knew Carbide, he always seemed to have you on his mind. He loves you without end. The same goes with Pure Heart. Neither of them would ever do anything to hurt you." And she hugged me. "I love you, Luna."

I hugged her back. "I love you, too." We parted and I walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I am back everypony! I have been writing stories in my head for a year or so now and I am ready to put them on paper. I hope you enjoy these stories about Carbide and his adventures. **Bro/Sishoof - Ark125


	2. Chapter 2

**Carbon Tales**

** Ch. 2 - Tracking**

After I exited the room, I asked a guard if he had seen Vapor Sky. He said that she should be in the armory. I thanked him and made my way to the armory.

On my arrival, I saw Vapor taking inventory. "Captain!"

She dropped her clipboard and saluted in my direction. "SIR!" She blinked and smiled. "Princess Luna!" She ran over and hugged me. "How have you been? Is everything okay? Where is Pure Heart?"

I chuckled. "Everything is great… except…" I trailed off.

"What's going on?"

"How would you like to go on a mission with me?" I asked, looking directly at him.

She squealed with delight, saw me grimace, coughed awkwardly and nodded. "I think it would be quite an opportunity. What's the mission?"

"We are going to follow my husband."

"Why, what did he do?"

"He said he has business to take care of but said I couldn't come with him. Also he didn't tell me what it was."

"Don't you think he has a reason not to tell you?"

"There should be no secrets between us. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I will Princess, but how are we going to track him? Do you even know where he went?"

Before I could say anything, we heard a voice from behind. "I may have an idea." We turned to see my sister walking up to us.

"Celestia? Shouldn't you be with your baby?"

"I had the nanny watch him for a moment. I realized something and had to come tell you. Today is a special day for Carbide."

"Special day? Like his birthday or something?" I asked.

"I can't say. It's not my place to talk about it. You will have to ask your husband."

"That's all well and good, but we still need to know where he is." Vapor stated.

"He should be in Ponyville. That's where they usually meet."

"They? He meets with someone?" I asked suspiciously.

She held her hoof to her mouth. "Did I say he meets someone? Wow, the baby sure is doing a number on me. I better go take a nap. Bye!" She said, turning and running away.

"But- Ugh, she's gone. Well, I guess we are heading to Ponyville. But we need to get there fast. Luckily, Pure Heart taught me some portal magic."

"In a month?"

"Yes. He is a very capable teacher. Now let's see." I began to concentrate and a portal opened up in front of us. "Ready?"

"Hold on." Vapor walked around a corner and the sound of metal clashing permeated the air. She came back with a bag full of equipment. "Ready."

"What's in the bag?"

"Spy equipment. It will help."

I nodded and we stepped through the portal.

* * *

We appeared in an alley way in Ponyville's town square. I peaked around the corner. "Look there he is."

Vapor pulled me back into the alley. "Princess, don't you think you should be bit less conspicuous?"

I looked at myself and chuckled. "You are correct." A shroud of mist surrounded me and when it dissipated, I walked out of the alley and looked in a store window. I saw myself as a smaller light blue unicorn. "There, now I should be able to blend in with everyone else."

"Good." Vapor said, taking off her armor and placing in the alley. "Now where did you see the Prince?"

"Over there, by the flower stand." I looked again and he was still there, chatting with the pony selling flowers.

"Do you think that's who he came to see?" Vapor gave me some binoculars and I looked through them.

"No, it looks like he is just getting some flowers. He is paying for them right now."

"It looks like he his heading towards the cafe next. Maybe that is where he is meeting them."

"Maybe. Let's follow him." We followed him to the cafe and watched as he took a seat and ordered a drink as well. Vapor purchased two newspapers for us to hide behind and we went sat down at a table, ordering water.

We watched him sit there for several minutes, but he was then joined by a copper-colored mare with a black mane pushing a stroller.

"Who is that? Have you ever seen her before?" Vapor asked.

"I have no idea. Wish I could hear what they were saying."

Vapor reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of earphones and a dish looking thing. "Put these on and point the dish at them then pull the trigger."

"Alright." I did so and I heard just what they were saying.

"How have you been?" Pure Heart asked as he hugged her.

"Oh you know, same old same old. How are you? I heard that you are a prince now."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Is that what you heard?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and you are married to Princess Luna. I guess you finally got your wish. And you have kids too."

"Indeed. It comes with being Pure Heart. And I am loving every minute of it."

"I hope you won't forget us little people now." She kidded.

"I would never." He smiled and gestured to the seat across from him. They chatted for a bit about normal things like her job and the weather. Then there was crying coming from the stroller. She reached down and pulled out a green colt, rocking him back and forth. "And who is this?"

She laughed. "This is Sage, named after his grandfather."

He got choked up but quickly regained his composure. "May I?" She gave him the baby and he held him in one foreleg and wiggled his other hoof in the baby's face. The baby giggled at the display and grabbed his hoof. "He's strong, just like his father." Pure Heart laughed.

The mare laughed as well. "Just like his grandfather."

"I agree completely." He held the baby above his head who continued to laugh. "You would have loved him, little one." He held him close. "Is Daisy at work?"

"Yes, she asked me to watch him today. I happily complied."

"And why wouldn't you? He is the spitting image of his grandfather." The baby grew tired and began to drift off to sleep again. He continued to rock him as he spoke softly. "How have you been holding up?"

"Carbide, it's been twenty years. I made peace a long time ago."

He nodded. "I know, I know. I guess old feelings are welling up again." He let a tear fall from his eye, landing on the child's cheek. He brushed it off and sniffled.

"I'm glad you love him so much still, but it's time that you move on as well. Tell your new family stories about your life. Spend time with them."

He set the baby back in the stroller and looked directly in her eyes. "I will never move on. You are my family, Penny. I could never give you up. You are my-"

I set down the dish and took off the earphones, not being able to listen anymore.

"What happened?" Vapor asked.

"I need to confront him." I stood up and marched over to the table.

"Luna?" Pure Heart asked.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?" I shrieked.

"Can you please keep your voice down? Sage just got back to sleep." The mare said.

"You be quiet you hussy."

Pure Heart stood up. "Please calm down, you are making a scene."

"I will show you scene!" I shed my disguise and thunder began to crackle as dark clouds formed in the sky. But they quickly dissipated as Pure Heart used his own magic to clear the air.

"Luna would you please take a seat so I can introduce you to my daughter?"

I was shocked. "Y-your what?"

"My daughter." He gestured to the mare. "This is Penny Bright, my daughter-in-law."

"Daughter-in-law?" Vapor asked, walking up.

"Vapor Sky? Were you two spying on me?"

"One thing at a time." Penny said. "My name is Penny Bright and yes, I am his daughter-in-law. I am married to Carbide's son."

"Carbide has a son?" I asked. "And you neglected to tell me this?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "It would be better to show you. Would you like to meet him?"

I had settled down a bit and nodded.

"Are you ready to go Penny?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming, Vapor Sky?"

"I better head back to the castle actually. This seems like a family matter." She picked up her bag and flew off to gather her armor.

"Alrighty. Let's go see my boy." He put some bits on the table to pay for his drink and opened a portal and the four of us stepped through.

* * *

We arrived in a thicket of trees with a small grove in front of us.

"Where is this son of yours?" I asked.

He walked forward and sat in front of a stone. "Here he is."

I walked over to him with Penny close behind, pushing the stroller. Upon closer inspection, I saw the stone was actually a gravestone. I gasped. "H-he… I am so sorry. I had no idea."

He smiled. "It's fine Luna. I should have been more forth coming with you."

"May I ask who his mother was?"

He shook his head. "There was no mother. I found him when he was a baby and I adopted him." He took out some cleaning solution and a cloth from his satchel and began to clean the grave.

I read the grave aloud. "Here lies Sage. A wonderful father, husband and son. May he rest knowing his family will live on."

"He died, protecting his family." Penny said, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "There was a home invasion and he attempted to get them out of the house. He ended up dying in the struggle."

"Magic blast through the heart." He finished cleaning up the grave put away the solution and cloth. "He was killed instantly, feeling no pain."

"Did they get away?" I sat down on the other side of him and took his hoof.

"At first, but I found them. They are currently serving life sentences in Tartarus."

"Not before he gave them a talking to though." Penny said.

"You didn't kill them."

"That would have been barbaric. I know Pure Heart has killed ponies in the past, but I have never once spilled blood. All situations have an alternative to violence."

"But what if there is no other way?"

"There is always another way."

He remained silent for awhile, letting the sounds of the world fill the silence. Soon, the baby woke up again and he got up to retrieve him, bringing him back over to the grave. "Seeing this little one, brings me much joy. Knowing that there is such purity in this world gives me hope. I am so glad that Daisy had to work today."

"Who is Daisy?"

"My daughter. Daisy Chain is my oldest and Sage is her first born."

"So that makes Sage here your great grandchild." I said.

"You sound surprised." He said, throwing Sage in the air and suspending him there with magic, making Sage go into a giggling fit. "I am your age, Luna." He dropped Sage and caught him in his forelegs, tickling Sage's tummy with his hoof. "You are quite excitable, aren't you little one?"

Penny looked at the sun. "It's getting late, Daisy will be getting home soon."

He looked at her and smiled. "Alrighty." He looked at Sage and tussled his hair. Then he set Sage back in his stroller. "You will do many great things one day, little one." Pure Heart walked over to Penny and hugged her. "I am so blessed to have you all in my life."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Penny." He let go of her and looked at me. "Luna, do you have something you would like to say?"

I walked over and looked her directly in the eyes and extended my hoof to shake hers. "I am sorry that I called you a 'hussy'."

Penny gave me a funny look, but then smiled. "Put that down." She stepped up and gave me a hug. "As far as I am concerned, you are family now. And family always forgive."

I looked at Pure Heart and he smiled, then looked back at Penny and hugged her back.

"Love you, mom."

I chuckled. "Love you as well, Penny." We let go and she walked over to the stroller.

"Carbide, if you would."

"Of course." He opened a portal and we waved as she walked through. After the portal closed, Pure Heart walked back over to the grave and sat down. I followed suit and we sat in silence again.

"Tell me about Sage." I requested.

"Heh. He was a great kid. Loved his family to death. Loved doing things for others. He just loved life." He grew quiet as tears fell to the ground. "He was too young, Luna. He had his whole life ahead of him. No parent should have to bury their child, though I knew I would have to someday due to our nature as alicorns. But he was just…"

He continued to cry and I held him as he did. Soon the tears stopped and he sniffled quietly as I patted his back.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I do feel better. It's nice to have someone with me this time. It's even better that it's you." He kissed me and I kissed him back.

When it came apart I looked at the stone. "What do you mean this time?"

"I come out here every year on this day."

"Why is that?"

"It's Sage's birthday."

"Oh." I looked back at the stone. "Happy birthday Sage. I am sorry that I was never able to meet you, but from what I am told, you were among the greatest."

Pure Heart laughed.

I gave him a quizzed look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. He would have loved you, Luna." He kissed me again and then looked at his watch. "We gotta get going. My parents need to go somewhere later." He looked at the stone. "Happy birthday, little one. I will see you next year." He opened a portal and took my hoof. "Ready, Luna?"

I looked back at the stone and then at my husband. "Ready." We walked through the portal.

* * *

As we walked up to his parent's house, he spoke up. "You know, I think I'm gonna start opening up a bit more."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I have a thousand years worth of stories and I should start telling them."

"I would love to hear them."

"Cool." I rang the doorbell and the door was opened by his mother.

"Hello Pure and Luna. How was your trip?" She looked closely at Pure Heart. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah mom, I have. I'm fine though."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. How were the kids?"

"They were great." She turned to the stairs. "Kids! Your parents are here!"

Our kids came running up the stairs and hugged us.

"Mom! Dad! How was your day? Where did you go? Did you have fun?" Moonbeam said, bombarding us with questions.

"Our day was great. We visited my son." Pure Heart said.

"I am your son, and I haven't seen you all day." Nightshade said.

He laughed. "Yes, you are Nightshade. I was talking about my other son."

Mom stared at him. "You have another child that I don't know about."

"To be fair, I didn't know it until a month ago. Wait, that sounds bad. Um, I knew he was there, but I-"

She held up her hand. "I get it. It's the whole 'lived a different life' thing. It's fine, Pure. When do I get to meet him."

Pure Heart and I looked at each, then at her. "You won't be able to." I said.

"He kind of… isn't around anymore."

"Oh." She stepped forward and gave us a hug. "I am so sorry, Pure and Luna. But we will see him in the next life."

"What do you mean by 'isn't around anymore'?" Starfire asked.

"Well…" He looked at us then sat down on the bench next to the door, motioning for Starfire to sit on his lap. After she did, he scratched his chin. "No one lives forever, kids. They may live for a long time, like us, but even one day we will depart from this plane of existence. That means that we won't see them anymore."

"But you just said that you visited your other son." Nightshade said.

"I did. But I visited where we buried him."

"Why would you bury him? Wouldn't he need air?" Moonbeam asked.

"Once someone passes away, they don't breathe anymore. And we bury them so they can become one with the earth again. It's called the circle of life, kids."

"OH! Like the Lion King!" Nightshade said.

"What's that?" Starfire asked.

"It's a movie about lions fighting and eating bugs and stuff. There is a part where they talk about how the in the circle of life they become part of the grass for the vegetarian animals to eat." Nightshade explained.

"Exactly. Thank goodness. We should rent that movie so you kids can better understand." Pure Heart said.

"Woo-hoo! Movie night!" They all squealed in delight. They all ran across the street to our house.

"I should have thought about earlier. That would have been a lot easier."

"Pure Heart. Is that movie appropriate for our children?"

"Of course." He turned towards mom. "Thanks for watching the kids, mom."

"No problem." She hugged him. "I am sorry about your son. If you ever want to talk about it, just come on over."

"I will. And hey, maybe someday you meet your great great grandchild."

"My what?!"

"Oh yeah, he had kids. He died twenty years ago, mom."

She was flabbergasted, but regained her composure quickly. "Right, right. Other life." She smiled. "Love you two." We hugged her and waved as we walked away.

"Do you think it was wise to tell our children about death?" I asked.

"Luna, it's an inevitability. Especially since we live a lot longer than humans and ponies. They will eventually deal with it. It's better they find out about it now."

"I suppose you are right. So about these stories of yours."

"That's a quick transition, but yeah. Uh, maybe tomorrow. Let's enjoy the rest of the night with the family."

"You got it, grandpa." I smiled mischievously.

He pushed me and I punched him in the shoulder. "You think you're so funny. Remember, you're as old me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope. You're perfect." He kissed me. I took his hand and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everypony! Chapter 2! Woo! I am on a roll! Well, here's to more chapters. Bro/Sishoof - Ark125**


End file.
